


puzzle pieces

by simplyclockwork



Series: natural progression [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Ficlet, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, POV John Watson, Series, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Slow Burn, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 06:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyclockwork/pseuds/simplyclockwork
Summary: "I want to be what makes you happy"
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: natural progression [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538974
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	puzzle pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet 11 in a series of short fics I'm planning to write based on posts from the tumblr account affectionatesuggestion
> 
> The series will follow a progression into an established Johnlock relationship
> 
> Probably my least favourite so far. Having some writer's block that I hope passes quickly.

The morning dawned slow and cold, and John woke to the plaintive notes of Vivaldi drifting to his tired head from the first floor. He stretched; brought his feet to the floor with a flinch at chill hardwood. Stuffing his legs into cotton pants and yanking a t-shirt over his shoulders, he padded down the stairs, arms reaching over his head in a wild stretch as he stepped into the kitchen.

Wandering before the windows, from desk to glass, Sherlock slid bow over strings, coaxing a medium of emotion from the small wooden instrument tucked beneath his chin. John, with silent lips and eager eyes, moved into the sitting room to drop into his chair. Settling the Union flag pillow into the small of his back, he draped his hands on the arms of the chair and watched Sherlock migrate through the room in unpredictable patterns and rhythms.

Sherlock turned in a slow curve, opening his eyes to find John. There was no evident surprise in his face, as if he not only expected John’s presence in this moment, but required it. The softest edge of a smile curled his lips. With a controlled flourish, he coaxed a haunting note from the violin and pulled it from beneath his chin, returning both instrument and bow to their stand.

“Morning, John.” He greeted the other man, dropping into his own chair across from the one occupied by his flatmate. “Sleep well?”

John hummed, uncrossing his legs. “Very well, thank you.” He did not inquire after Sherlock’s rest, knowing the detective had spent the night pacing among case files, the whisper of his feet over the floor lulling John into a restless doze where he had sat on the couch, until he had climbed the stairs to drop into his bed like a leaden weight.

“Good.” Sherlock replied, stretching his long legs out in front of him until their insteps touched. With the warm, faint contact, John smiled; unfolded a newspaper and shook it out before him. Settled into the careful comfort of each other, they let the morning pass by in an unhurried fashion. Later, there would be arguments and laughter; maybe a case and a foot chase through busy London streets.

In the evening, they would fit together like pieces of a puzzle across the sofa; John would let Sherlock’s soft curls brush against his palms, and Sherlock would tilt his head into the hollow of John’s shoulder.

They would come together, both thinking of each other and the hope of being that which made the other happy.


End file.
